


I get a Kick out of You

by Aledono



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Perfect drabbles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 perfect drabbles -100 palabras-. Todos ellos centrados en Bianchi. RebornxBianchi, Bianchi vs Romeo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I get a Kick out of You

**Saving Grace**

**por The Cranberries**

Tallé mis ojos con la mano derecha, a duras penas acostumbrándome a la luz que entraba a la habitación. Miré hacia mi lado tan solo para confirmar que él siguiera ahí.

Su nariz se arrugó, sus risos se enrollaron y desenrollaron sobre sí mismos y emitió un pequeño gruñido.

Yo sonreí, disfrutando una vez más de la perfección de aquel hombre.

No sabía si eran sus ojos oscuros, su maravillosa inteligencia o los escasos 0.05 segundos que necesitaba para matar a alguien.

Motivos para hacerme feliz, tenía muchos.

Me levanté y cerré las cortinas.

Aún había tiempo para seguir durmiendo.

**Adieu**

**por Yoko Kanno**

-"¿Ves? Eso pasa cuando no cocino con amor."

Acomodó su cabello y dio media vuelta, dejando atrás el frío cadáver de quien apenas hacía unos cuantos días había jurado proteger por siempre. Una pequeña mueca de satisfacción recorrió sus labios mientras grababa en su mente el dolor dibujado en el rostro de su víctima.

Él se lo había buscado. Sabía perfectamente de lo que ella era capaz de hacer si se enteraba de su traición y aún así decidió tomar ese riesgo. Era curioso, ella pensaba, él nunca fue muy valiente.

-"Adiós."- Murmuró.

Abrió la puerta del departamento y desapareció.

**Mujer Amante**

**por Mägo de Oz**

-"Así es como deberían de ser todas las mujeres."- Afirmó mientras limpiaba de su cara los restos de comida envenenada. –"¡Creo que estoy enamorado!"

-"No eres más que un viejo pervertido."

Shamal rascó su barba y asintió un par de veces.

-"Lo que pasa, Hayato, es que aún eres demasiado joven para entender la cruel belleza de las mujeres."

-"Mi hermana es un monstruo."

-"Ah…"- Suspiró, temiendo por el solitario futuro del menor. –"Algún día aprenderás que todas las mujeres lo son. Por eso ella es de las buenas: no pretende ser lo contrario."

Hayato tuvo que darle la razón.

**Never Enough**

**por Epica**

Le tomó mucho tiempo el darse cuenta.

El descubrimiento fue una mañana cualquiera cuando el niño de once años entró a la cocina pidiendo algo para almorzar. En ese instante pensó que era un juego de su imaginación y cerró los ojos. Desafortunadamente, la imagen de su antiguo novio nunca dejó de estar ligada a la de aquel niño.

Cada día le era más difícil mirarlo a la cara.

Cada día luchaba con más fuerza para evitar causarle daño.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más podría soportarlo.

Sospechaba que no sería por mucho.

Al menos, pensaba, Reborn la entendería.

**Falling Away With You**

**por Muse**

-"¿Reborn?"

Él asintió, moviendo su pequeño cuerpo hacia mí y ocultando sus ojos bajo la sombra de su sombrero. La sonrisa que tanto extrañaba se dibujó en su boca y fue lo único que necesité para convencerme de que aquel bebé frente a mí no era otro sino mi querido Reborn.

Extendí mis brazos hacia él, ignorando las gruesas gotas que se acumulaban en mis pestañas. Él no correspondió mi abrazo pero, de todos modos, casi nunca lo hacía.

Hundí mi barbilla en su pequeño sombrero y aspiré su acre aroma a café y vino.

-"Reborn."

¡Al fin había vuelto!

**Bang Bang**

**por Nancy Sinatra**

-"He-hermana…"

Aquella entrecortada palabra solía ser la señal de que pronto se escucharía un golpe seco y que el exánime cuerpo de su hermano necesitaría ser arrastrado por la calle para evitar que fuese atropellado.

-"Hayato, eres tan extraño."

Decía ella cada que retiraba los delgados mechones de cabello del rostro de su querido Hayato. Luego reía y fingía sorpresa, murmurando algo sobre haber olvidado sus gafas y midiendo su temperatura.

No era que no entendiera lo que pasaba; era tan sólo que ese era el único modo en el que podía sentir aquella tibia piel junto a la suya.

**Mrs. God**

**por Helloween**

-"¿Ya viste a la hija del patrón?"

El guardia se encontraba aburrido y al recordar la divinal visión de la mañana, decidió compartirla con su compañero.

-"No. ¿Ya regresó? Estuvo mucho tiempo fuera del castillo."

-"Se ha vuelto toda una mujer. Alta, con curvas deliciosas y esos ojos inteligentes que sólo las mujeres de por acá tienen."

-"Tonto. ¿Qué no sabes que es peligrosa? Una gota de su veneno sería suficiente para matarte."

-"¡Ah!"- Exclamó el otro, perdido en el recuerdo del elegante bamboleo de unas juveniles caderas. –"¡Pero te aseguro que no hay veneno más dulce que el suyo!"

**Canción Infantil**

**por Joan Manuel Serrat**

-"¡Ven! ¡Ven!"- Su hermano se acercó a ella, sujetándola de su vestido por miedo a caer por la pequeña ladera.

-"¿Qué es?"

-"En el árbol. ¿Ves los hongos? Ayúdame a alcanzarlos."

El pequeño no estuvo muy seguro de por qué su hermana querría unas cosas tan feas pero aceptó ayudarla, sujetándola de la mano y arriesgando su vida inclinándose hacia los bultitos rojos con blanco.

-"¡Los tengo! ¿Y ahora?"

-"¡Voy a hacer galletas con ellos!"

Tomó al menor de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo al castillo. Ya era hora de su práctica. Esa noche daría su primer concierto.

**Annachie Gordon**

**por Loreena McKennit**

'No hay nada más poderoso que el amor.'

Fue lo primero que aprendió Haru después de que Bianchi llegó a Namimori. Consideraba que su presencia era una bendición. Ella se convirtió en una hermana mayor de la que aprendía cosas como costura, cocina y, por supuesto, amor.

¡Y nadie sabía más del amor que Bianchi!

-"¿Por qué dices que el amor puede lograrlo todo?"- Le preguntó una tarde.

-"Porque es muy especial."- Le respondió. –"Puede dar vida y muerte al mismo tiempo. Si puede hacer eso, ¿por qué no más?"

Haru asintió con entusiasmo.

-"¡El amor es realmente muy peligroso!"

**I Get a Kick out of You**

**por Frank Sinatra**

-"¿Te encuentras bien, Gokudera-kun?"

Cuando abrí la boca para responderle al Décimo, mi estómago se revolvió peligrosamente y opté por limitarme a mover mi cabeza de arriba a abajo.

-"¡Maaa!"- Sentí una punzada de dolor en la cabeza al darme cuenta que el idiota diría una de sus brillantes frases. –"¿Estás borracho, Gokudera?"

-"Yamamoto…"- Le reprendió el Décimo (él siempre tan considerado).

-"Pero míralo, Tsuna. Tal vez tomó algo."- Me lanzó una mirada de reproche.

-"¡Tonterías!"- Finalmente pude hablar. –"¡Mi hermana pega más duro que el más fuerte de los licores!"

-"¿Hayato?"

Al escuchar aquella ominosa voz, perdí el conocimiento.

**Author's Note:**

> Sean amables... n.n' son los primeros drabbles que consideré lo suficientemente decentes como para publicarlos. Espero no los hayan odiado. Es sólo que hacía mucho tiempo que quería hacer este ejercicio y ¿qué mejor modo de hacerlo que con Bianchi? Ella es mi chica favorita en Reborn (bueno... es que las novias de Longchamps no cuentan como mujeres) y se merece más fandom.
> 
> Jajaja! Lo admito: hice muchas trampas haciendo el meme. No hice drabbles de muchas canciones porque tenía demasiados instrumentales... y cosas que me complicaban demasiado el asunto (¿cómo hacer un drabble con 'I hate you Guys' de Eric Cartman?). Pero creo que para un primer intento no salió tan mal... creo.
> 
> =D Realmente creo que Bianchi matará a Lambo en algún momento de la historia. (no... no lo creo... XD pero me divierte la idea)


End file.
